Take It or Leave It
by Alshoruzen
Summary: Both heirs to wealthy family businesses, neither Kaito nor Shinichi were pleased to be told that their parents had arranged that they tie the knot. But it seems they have no choice but to play along with the marriage until some problems are solved. On the other hand, good things are sometimes found in strange places. KaiShin
1. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: Both heirs to wealthy family businesses, neither Kaito nor Shinichi were pleased to be told that their parents had arranged that they tie the knot. But it seems they have no choice but to play along with the marriage until some problems are solved. On the other hand, good things are sometimes found in strange places.

* * *

**Take it or Leave it**

**Chapter 1 - The News**

"…What?" Kudo Shinichi couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice as he stared at his mother in mixed horror and—to a degree—amazement because he would never have thought that even his crazy parents would come up with something like _this_. It had to be his ears playing tricks on him.

"You're getting married," his mother said again, beaming at him like this was supposed to be wonderful news. Her lips continued to move as she described how and when this would happen and to whom she had apparently taken it upon herself to promise him, but none of the words registered through the numb fog that had descended over Shinichi's brain.

So his parents could reach new heights of insanity after all. He wasn't sure why this surprised him, but it did.

He glanced over at his father. The man was reading the newspaper like none of this was any of his business. Was that a smile? Clearly there would be no help from that quarter. Not that there ever was.

He turned back to his mother. "Mom," he said in a moment when she paused to take a breath. "You do remember that I'm your _son_, right? Not your daughter." Of course, that had never mattered to the woman when she wanted to dress him up, but just this once he thought it was a tidbit worth mentioning. Just in case it had slipped her mind. Again.

Kudo Yukiko blinked at her son. "Of course I do. Is there a problem?"

Shinichi stared back at her for a moment, weighing his options, then deflated as he realized that there was no point. His parents always did whatever they liked regardless of anyone else's thoughts on things. Even so, he had to say _something_. "Mom, I've never even met this Kaito person. How—"

"Oh but you have!" she cut in before he could finish. "You two used to play together when you were little. You know, back when we were still living in Japan. But of course then we decided to move to America and Toichi and Chikage went back to France. Oh it's been such a long time since we've seen them! What a beautiful occasion for a reunion!"

Shinichi opened his mouth then closed it again. For a moment he seriously considered the merits of screaming, but he decided against wasting the effort. His second thought was to run away. That might be nice, but he knew he wouldn't. Crazy as his parents were, he still cared about them. And they did usually have reasons for the things they did, whether or not those reasons made sense to other people. Besides, it was pretty unlikely he'd be able to actually hide from them for long.

"I don't suppose either of you wants to explain to me the real reason why you're doing this?" he asked instead, not really expecting anything. He was not disappointed.

"We just don't want you to be lonely," Yukiko gushed. "You're always keeping to yourself, and you never want to go out and have fun with real people. It isn't healthy! Your studies are important and books are great and all, but there's so much more to real life that you need to experience!"

"That has nothing to do with getting married," Shinichi objected, but his mother steamrolled right over his protests.

Kudo Yuusaku turned a page of his newspaper, never once bothering to look up.

Groaning, Shinichi dropped his head into his hands. Maybe this was all just a nightmare and he was going to wake up at any second. Yeah, that was it. Just a nightmare…

Ha! If only he could be so lucky.

On the bright side, if he kept quiet, there was always the chance that it would all blow over. Aside from being prone to spontaneity, his parents also tended to change their minds on a whim. It was why they spent so much of their lives moving from one place to another. He'd just have to keep his fingers crossed.

-0-

In another part of the world, one Kuroba Kaito was taking the news much more calmly than Shinichi had. He wasn't, however, any more pleased to hear it. He had never been one to let others decide things for him. Learning that his parents had found him a fiancé without consulting him therefore did not put him in a good mood.

He didn't really care if they'd played together as toddlers. That was so long ago that he didn't remember a thing about it. And even if he did, you could hardly know a person from a few meetings when you were two. Besides, he was perfectly capable of finding a romantic interest on his own. Just because he had not yet decided to do so didn't mean he didn't have ideas about what kind of person he wanted to spend his life with.

Kaito's parents, however, had explained things to him much more thoroughly than the Kudos had to Shinichi.

"You remember the Koizumis."

It wasn't a question because both Kuroba Toichi and his son knew that the answer was a yes.

The Koizumis were, Kaito reflected, hard to forget. The whole family was… Well, if he had to put it politely, they were not pleasant people. He had met their daughter, Akako, at a jewelry convention the previous year. She was a beauty, he'd admit that much, but being nice to look at was about the only redeeming quality she had as far as he was concerned (though her massive following of fans would probably disagree).

She had, to his chagrin, taken a liking to him at the time. She didn't say as much, but he could tell from their conversations each time they met at the convention and her less than subtle attempts to get close that she did. Not only that, but she was also certain that he should feel honored by her favor. Her assumption that everyone should fall happily at her feet had annoyed him, and her forwardness had fanned the flames. She wasn't so much confident as officious, and it had been absolutely maddening. If it hadn't been for the fact that his father had drilled it into him that there were things gentlemen just did not say to ladies, he would have liked to tell her exactly what he thought about her behavior.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present, Kaito shrugged. "What about them?"

"We've been losing a lot of business to them lately," his mother, Kuroba Chikage, replied. "Well, not just us actually. Now they're angling to buy us out."

"Can they do that?"

Toichi picked up the thread. "Not yet. However, they have been gaining a lot of weight lately."

"Possibly through a few unscrupulous means," Chikage muttered under her breath. She had always had a strong dislike for businessmen who employed underhanded tactics.

Toichi shrugged. "That may or may not be the case. However, the problem that we need to deal with right now is how not to become another of their victims."

It was the threat of being absorbed by the rapidly expanding Koizumi Foundation that had awakened this idea in both sets of parents' heads. Apparently, Kaito was informed, this wasn't an entirely new idea. The two families had always been good friends, having known each other since their younger years in school. When Kaito had been born then Yukiko was found to be pregnant later the same year, the two mothers had been stuck by the thought that their children could really bring the families together. Yukiko had wanted a girl, and being Yukiko had been certain that, therefore, girl she would get. Then nine months later Shinichi had arrived and they'd all had a good laugh at the ways of fate and the idea of a marriage had been shelved. Now however, with both family businesses on the verge of being swallowed by the Koizumi Foundation, it had occurred to them that the old agreement might serve as a good defense.

"You both have different fortes," his father had told him. "I believe you will work very well together."

Kaito considered asking why joining business forces had to have anything to do with joining families. Then he realized that it was just the fast way that needed the least explanation. It would also draw attention.

Where Shinichi had left his discussion with a general dread of the upcoming future, Kaito left in a more thoughtful mood. He still wasn't happy about the arrangement, but he understood a few important things.

One, this was, in essence, a political matter.

Two, it was more about the show than the facts.

Three, these facts meant that the arrangement could be temporary.

Four, temporary or not, if his parents were right and he and this Shinichi could work well together (in the business sense), it would be beneficial. If they found that they couldn't get along, they could always go their separate ways after the Koizumis were dealt with.

When all was said and done, there was no real harm in going along with it for now. At least until he had a better grasp of how to work the situation.

With that in mind, he set about researching the Kudos.

He started with Kudo Yukiko because her name was the most familiar. She had started as an actress at quite an early age. Soon after her marriage, however, she had decided that it was time for a change of scenery. During her last movie, a mishap with the props had led to a hurried reassembling of costumes in which Yukiko's quick improvising had saved the production from a long delay. The incident had sparked an interest for fashion in the young actress, and she had decided to explore the field. Her status as a famous actress had attracted an audience and her own talents had made her first show a great success. It grew from there, and soon she was expanding into accessories and so forth.

And that was where her husband came in. Kudo Yuusaku, according to his parents, had always been a good writer. He used to write little stories for their school papers as well as for his own entertainment. When his wife started designing, he'd started writing little stories to go with her work. And as it often was with art, the stories made people even more enthusiastic about it all than they might otherwise have been.

Long story short, they were now known all over the world.

Their son, according to all accounts, was a highly intelligent young man who preferred to keep to himself. Like Kaito himself, he was currently attending university. He did, however, help manage quite a few accounts for his busy parents. Every now and then he attended events with them, but most accounts made him out to be quite taciturn.

It wasn't much to go on, Kaito mused, but it was a start.

-0-

Standing in the airport as his mother hugged him farewell, Shinichi wondered where all the time had gone. It seemed like only yesterday that his parents had broken the news to him, but in reality it had been a whole two weeks. It hadn't been nearly long enough. He still couldn't quite believe this was happening.

But believe it or not, he was being swept into the gate by the other passengers and soon he was buckled into his seat. Now only a handful of hours stood between him and utter insanity. The plane was headed for Japan because his parents and the Kurobas had thought it would be perfect for the meeting to take place where they had purportedly met as children. Shinichi was a little surprised that his parents weren't tagging along, but that was the one ray of light he'd had in this whole situation. It meant he wouldn't have them breathing down his neck when he met this Kuroba Kaito.

He sagged in his seat. Maybe he should just throw himself out of the plane and be done with it.

* * *

**-TBC-**


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Take it or Leave it**

**Chapter 2 - Introductions**

It was kind of an intimidating house, Shinichi thought, looking up at the mansion. The keys were cold in his hands. His parents had kept their house in Beika from back when they were still living there, but Shinichi couldn't remember anything about it. Looking at it now was not bringing back any memories. The windows were dark and the gates tall and black. The place practically loomed.

Unlocking the door, Shinichi found himself faced with a dark hall and a waft of stale air. He wrinkled his nose. The first thing he was going to have to do was open all the windows. Luckily his parents had hired people to clean the place a week before his arrival or he would probably be swimming through dust on top of everything else.

He was supposed to meet his doom for lunch tomorrow. That gave him one day to settle in and get his wits in order. He sighed and proceeded to drag his luggage inside.

First thing first. He was going to unpack the coffeemaker and the beans and make himself a piping hot mug of coffee. Everything else could wait.

-0-

It really was a big house. Shinichi wandered aimlessly from room to room with his coffee in hand, just getting a sense for the place. He wasn't sure he was going to like it here much. It was just so…empty. So still. It was clearly a place that had not been lived in for a very long time. On the bright side, it was peaceful (because there was no one and nothing in it to break the stillness). His own presence felt like an intrusion.

Turning into yet another room, Shinichi's steps halted abruptly. Blue eyes grew wide in awe.

There were books everywhere!

There had to be hundreds of them! Shelves upon shelves were lined up all around the room but for a space left for the window. Slowly, reverently, Shinichi walked around the room, letting his eyes trace neat rows of spines. All his favorite books were here! And there were even titles he'd been wanting to read. And unlike at a library, all the books were in pristine condition.

He felt like he'd just found heaven.

Maybe living here was going to be a good thing after all. Picking one of the Sherlock Holmes short story collections from the shelf, he curled up on one of the library armchairs and settled in for some quality reading.

It took him less than ten minutes to achieve a state of blissful tranquility. Outside the sun climbed higher. The shadows crept from one side of the room towards the other. Noon came and went like a whisper.

It was two in the afternoon when his happy bubble was finally popped by the sound of the doorbell.

Shinichi frowned in confusion. Who could that be? He wasn't expecting any visitors. Had his parents sent someone to check up on him? It was possible. He let his breath out in a longsuffering sigh before setting his book gently on the desk beside his empty mug and standing up. He took a moment to stretch before heading downstairs.

The doorbell rang again just as he reached the entrance hall.

"I'm coming!" he called out. Unlocking the door, he opened it and blinked in surprise.

The young man standing before him had messy, dark brown hair that looked like it had never seen a comb before. He stood a little taller than Shinichi himself, and he carried himself with an air of confidence. His eyes were clear and sharp and an odd shade of indigo. The thing that made Shinichi stare, however, was that this stranger could easily have passed for his brother. There were differences, of course, but still… For a horrified moment he wondered if his parents had been hiding something from him like another son, but then the stranger had stuck out his hand and spoke.

"My name is Kuroba Kaito. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Kudo Shinichi."

Shinichi shook the hand automatically while his mind reeled in shock. This…_this_ was Kuroba Kaito?! He'd read up on the Kurobas, but he hadn't bothered looking up pictures.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," he said for lack of anything else to say.

"I thought we should have a little chat before the official show begins," Kaito replied with an amiable smile. "So are you going to invite me in?"

Shinichi didn't know why, but that old superstition about not inviting certain beings such as evil spirits into your home flashed through his mind. But he dismissed it as a ridiculous notion and stepped back.

"Would you like some coffee?" he asked politely.

"Sure."

Shinichi led the way into the kitchen and took a new mug from the cupboard. He poured the coffee on autopilot. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched his guest with wary uncertainty. Why was he here? What did he mean by _before the show begins_? What show?

He gave a mental sigh. And here he'd thought he had more time to get himself prepared.

From what he remembered, the Kurobas were all jewelers. They had been a famous name in the industry for decades, but it wasn't until the appearance of Kuroba Toichi that they had become a household name. They were famous for both the quality and originality of their work. And it was said that Toichi's son was promising to be just as talented an artist as his father.  
Kaito's mother, Kuroba Chikage, was said to be quite the shrewd businesswoman. She'd made quite a few good investments at an early age and was already very well connected by the time she met and married Toichi. It was largely due to her efforts that the Kurobas' business had expanded so quickly.

The whole family was rumored to be a bit eccentric. Although Shinichi wasn't really one to make judgments about people based on gossip, so he hadn't delved much into that.

That wasn't much information to go on as far as a personality was concerned. Though as far as Shinichi could recall, most people only had good things to say about the man.

"Here." He set the mug down in front of his guest along with the sugar and cream. Then he fetched himself a fresh cup and slid into the seat opposite. "So…you said something about a show…?"

"That's what all this is," Kaito replied, waving a hand to indicate the world around them. "Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Are you going to explain what you're going on about or not?" Shinichi snapped. He was tired and stressed and therefore grumpy, and he was not in the mood for dealing with cryptic weirdoes. All he wanted right now was to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

Kaito took his time answering, smile never faltering. His father had mentioned that the Kudos may not have given their son all the information. So where to begin?

"Tell me," he began finally, taking a sip from his mug. "Do you play any games?"

-0-

Shinichi listened intently as Kaito explained the situation (or Kaito's interpretation of it anway) to him. This new information certainly made it all make more sense. Even so, he still felt like they didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle yet.

"So basically what you're saying is that our parents are using us to stir things up—like a kind of publicity stunt."

"In a word, yes, but it's not as bad as it sounds. If we play our parts well, we could gain a lot from this little show and then go our merry ways."

"Oh."

"You don't approve," Kaito observed, indigo eyes sharp.

"I just feel like there should be a better way."

"Like what?"

"I…I don't know," Shinichi admitted reluctantly. "This is all kind of new to me. But lying to everyone can only lead to problems in the end."

"It's only a lie if you want to think about it that way," Kaito replied, not the least perturbed. "We really are engaged at the moment, so on and so forth. I'm just saying that it doesn't have to be a permanent arrangement. I would have thought you'd be relieved."

"I, well, yeah…I guess…"

"So here's my proposition. We play along for now, get to know each other better like our parents want us to, and present a united front, so to speak. In the meantime we can put our heads together and come up with a strategy for dealing with the Koizumis. Once we don't have them breathing down our necks anymore, we can decide where to go from there."

Shinichi mulled this over for several long moments. When he finally did speak, it was to ask a question of his own. "Why did you come here today? Things would probably have progressed in much the same way you're suggesting regardless. So why?"

Kaito cocked an eyebrow at him. "I simply thought things would be much easier on the both of us if we were on the same page. You must see how things would be much more complicated if either of us had approached this thinking it was any more or less serious than it really is."

"I see." He supposed that made sense. It was actually kind of thoughtful in a round about kind of way. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kaito shrugged, still smiling. It seemed to Shinichi like he was always smiling. It wasn't always the same smile, but the differences were subtle. It made him wonder just how sincere the expression really was.

"Well, I won't impose on your time any longer," Kaito announced, getting to his feet. "Until tomorrow then."

"Wait. You can stay for dinner if you want," Shinichi offered, rising as well. "It really isn't any trouble."

Shinichi wasn't sure if he was imagining things, but Kaito's smile seemed warmer this time. And maybe a little amused too. "Thanks, but I have a few errands to run. I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow."

Shinichi saw his guest to the door and watched him disappear down the street. He wasn't entirely sure what to think. He had been so caught up in the sudden and bizarre aspects of his situation that he hadn't given much thought to what Kuroba Kaito would be like, but if he had he was pretty sure that any image he might have formed would not have been anything like the reality. For one, he'd have expected Kaito to be as freaked out as Shinichi himself felt, but it seemed the other was taking it all in stride.

Come to think of it, there were a lot of things he had forgotten to think about. Like whether or not he and this Kaito could actually come to be friends. And that was a rather silly thing to overlook, wasn't it?

He returned to the library in a much more thoughtful mood. Surprisingly, he found that he felt a little calmer now. It wasn't that he had stopped finding the whole situation mortifying and incomprehensible because he did and it still was, but now he could see that there was more to it. And, well, he wasn't alone. That should have been obvious, but he hadn't really understood it until now. It was amazing what a difference that simple piece of knowledge could make.

**-TBC-**


	3. Testing Temperatures

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

* * *

**Take it or Leave it**

**Chapter 3 - Testing Temperatures**

An earth-shattering explosion rocked the house, jolting Shinichi out of a restless sleep. He tumbled from his bed, ears still ringing, and scrambled to his feet. What in the world was going on? It had sounded like a bomb going off!

Hurrying to the window, Shinichi threw open the curtains. There was a thick column of black smoke rising from the house next door. Even as he took in the sight, an elderly man stumbled out of the cloud of soot and dust and staggered down the front path. Shinichi spun without thinking and ran all the way downstairs and out of the house in his pajamas. Darting into his neighbor's yard, he dropped to his knees beside the old man.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worriedly scanning the man over for any signs of injury. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"What? Oh, no, no, I'm fine, really," the old man managed to say through a fit of coughs. "No problem at all. This happens all the time actually, heh heh."

"Well, if you're sure…" Shinichi had his doubts, but if the old man said he was okay there wasn't much point not believing him. "Um, when you say this happens all the time…?"

"It's the price of scientific discovery, I'm afraid," the old man laughed. Whipping his soot-blackened glasses from his face, he wiped them off on his shirt before putting them back on his nose and peering inquisitively at Shinichi. "I am terribly sorry if I frightened you. I don't think I caught your name by the way. I am Professor Agasa Hiroshi."

"Oh, right. My name is Kudo Shinichi. I just moved in next door. And it's okay. The important thing is that no one got hurt."

The professor's face lit up in sudden realization. "Oh, it's Shinichi-kun! It's been years. You sure have grown up since I saw you last. How have you been?"

"I—huh?"

"You probably don't remember me," the old man said, chuckling, "but you used to come over to my house to play when you were little."

"I'm afraid not," Shinichi replied, scratching at the back of his head. "Sorry."

"No, that's quite alright. Like I said, it was a long time ago. So what brings you back to Japan? Are your parents here too?"

"Uh, no, it's just me. They sent me here to…" Shinichi trailed off uncertainly. He didn't like lying, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the current truth either. "To meet an old acquaintance of theirs," he settled for finally.

"He means me," a new voice said from behind him, making Shinichi jump.

Before Shinichi could say anything, however, Professor Agasa's face lit up with another beaming smile. "Kaito-kun! You're back too? This is quite the surprise. This is just like old times."

Both young men blinked at him.

"Old times?" Shinichi echoed, gaze flickering from Agasa to Kaito and back again.

"Well of course." It was the old man's turn to look bewildered. "You two were always running in and out of here back then. I…suppose my inventions didn't leave much of an impression." He sighed. "Ah well, I guess it can't be helped. But really, it's wonderful to see the both of you again. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, no, we wouldn't want to intrude," Shinichi said quickly.

"It won't be any trouble," the old man assured him.

"We'd love to, but I'm afraid we have plans for today already," Kaito said this time.

"Perhaps another time then?"

Kaito nodded. "Sure. I look forward to hearing more about these inventions of yours."

"You're welcome anytime."

Kaito turned back to Shinichi and quirked an eyebrow. "I would recommend you go get dressed."

It was only then that Shinichi remembered that he was still in pajamas and barefoot on top of that. He blushed, half embarrassed and half annoyed at the amusement he could see on the other's face. But he refused to go hurrying back to his own house like he'd been caught doing something stupid.

So he turned back to Agasa. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

The old professor chuckled. "No, no, but thank you for the offer. Have a good day, you two."

-0-

"So why are you here?" Shinichi asked half an hour later as he sat down at his kitchen table with a mug of hot coffee. Kaito was seated across from him with his own steaming cup into which he was currently pouring milk and adding sugar.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't ask if it was," Shinichi snapped, not feeling particularly charitable. Couldn't the guy ever give a straight answer?

"I'm here to pick you up for our lunch date. I could have sworn we went over this yesterday."

"Lunch is hours away."

"I know. But it's going to take some time to get where we're going, and it'd be best if we arrive there early if we don't want to wait forever."

Shinichi frowned. "My mom said they made reservations for us."

Kaito waved away the comment with a careless hand. "We're not going there."

"What? But…what about the reservation?"

"They'll just give our table away when we don't show up on time."

"But—"

"I don't know about you, but I would prefer not to have my every move reported back to my old man by whoever he happens to know at that restaurant they picked. So if you really want to eat there, we can go another time, preferably with a disguise or three. Today, however, we'll be taking our meal elsewhere."

Shinichi opened his mouth then closed it again. He really didn't know what to say. He could understand Kaito's sentiment. He just wasn't comfortable with the idea of not showing up to an appointment that had already been made. It just felt wrong.

"We should at least call and tell them we're canceling," he said finally.

Kaito snorted. "Nah. Let them wonder. After all, it's not like they asked us if we wanted to go there."

Shinichi's brows furrowed and he stared down into the brown depths of his mug.

"Lighten up," Kaito advised, downing the rest of his coffee in one long draft. "If you take everything so seriously, you're going to give yourself a migraine. Just think about it as letting them know that we're not going to take this whole thing lying down."

"I thought you said this was a necessary show."

"I did. But if I'm going to give a show, it's going to be one I direct myself. So are you ready to go or did you have more questions?"

"I…no, I'm ready." Shinichi finished his own coffee and sighed. He had the sinking feeling that his immediate future was going to be even more complicated than he'd originally feared. He wasn't sure his sanity was going to survive intact.

-0-

The restaurant that Kaito had chosen turned out to be an elegant if small establishment overlooking the bay. It specialized in desserts, but it had a good selection of pastas, sandwiches, and salads. Shinichi sat back in his seat as their waitress left with their orders, already beginning to feel uncomfortable. He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup to keep himself from fidgeting. Across the table, his companion looked cool as a cucumber. How he could be so nonchalant about everything was beyond Shinichi.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?"

Shinichi blinked then blushed. "I, well, it's not you. It's just that—I mean—"He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Shinichi was silent for a moment before he looked up, fixing Kaito with a searching look. "How can you be so blasé about what's happening? Just this once, I'd like a straight answer."

Kaito didn't answer immediately. Sitting back in his chair, Kaito regarded his companion with thoughtful eyes. He'd always been a secretive person by nature. It was a trait he'd inherited from his father. They were showmen, but that meant having a good Poker Face, thick skin, and a level head. On top of that, the world of business politics wasn't really one where it was a good idea to wear your heart on your sleeve. Long story short, straight answers just weren't his thing. And yet there was something about the way Shinichi was looking at him that made him want to tell the truth. It was something about the open earnestness in those rather expressive blue eyes that appeared to be searching his soul. It was the kind of look that made you want to be a good person.

It was actually kind of unsettling.

And that, Kaito mused, was interesting. He was not one to be unsettled easily.

"It's not that I'm thrilled about it," he said finally, deciding for once to give simplicity a try. It was the least he could do for his "fiancé". "But getting bent out of shape doesn't usually help anyone. On the other hand, a lot of things can be turned to your advantage if you put your mind to it. It's all about perspective. Therefore, I've decided to make the most of it."

"You just—_decided_."

"That's right."

Shinichi studied the face across from him then sighed. "The funny thing is, I believe you."

"Well that's good at least," Kaito replied, resuming his cheerful demeanor. "This would be a terribly difficult relationship if you couldn't believe anything I said."

Shinichi let out a snort of laughter. "I'll say."

Their food arrived.

"So do you remember anything about that old professor?" Kaito asked, deciding it was time to talk of lighter things.

Shinichi shook his head. "No, but I think I might have heard my parents talking about him before. Before I came back, they mentioned that there was an old family friend in the neighborhood that I could go see if I had any questions about the area. I think they might have been talking about him. They didn't mention that he was a professor though."

"It sounds pretty cool, living next door to an inventor."

"I suppose so. I just hope he doesn't actually blow up his house as often as he made it sound like he did."

Kaito laughed. "Hey, at least it won't be boring."

"And you? Where have you been staying?"

"My dad has an old friend who lives in the Ekoda district. They used to work together, but Jii's been retired for a few years now. He's practically like a grandfather to me. It's not the first time I've stayed at his house."

-0-

"So you said you haven't been back here since your family moved to America, right?"

Shinichi nodded.

"In that case, I can show you around if you'd like."

"Oh, um, that might be nice. Thank you."

"So did you have any requests? Or shall I decide?"

When no immediate answer came, Kaito turned around to find that he was alone on the sidewalk. Indigo eyes swept up and down the street. It didn't take him long to locate Shinichi standing in front of a bookstore (that cowlick certainly was distinctive). The boy had an excited, wide-eyed expression that suggested he was just short of plastering himself against the window. Sure enough, a moment later he had darted inside the shop. Kaito followed.

He paused by the display window before entering the shop, wondering what had caught Shinichi's attention. As was to be expected, the display was full of books. There were several new releases, best sellers, and a handful of owner's favorites. Nothing stood out to Kaito. While he enjoyed a good book as much as the next person, he wasn't the kind of person who could sit around for long hours just reading. Perhaps it was due to a tendency to bore easily, but he preferred to be up and about _doing_ things.

He found Shinichi already at the checkout counter, chatting away animatedly with the cashier.

Kaito picked up a random book and pretended to be reading the back as he observed the scene. Shinichi was waving around one of the newly released mystery novels. He appeared to be discussing the previous installments of the series with the man behind the counter.

It was, Kaito noted, the first time he'd seen Shinichi smile since they'd met. It was a shame because he had quite a pretty smile.

He wondered idly if he would be able to make Shinichi smile like that at him.

Replacing the book he hadn't really been reading, Kaito joined Shinichi just as the cashier handed over the bag containing the boy's purchase.

"Good find?"

"I've been waiting for this all month," Shinichi replied, eyes bright. "I thought I'd have to wait until I got back to America to get a hold of it. This is awesome!"

"We stock all the best," the man behind the counter chuckled. "In fact, next time you want a title, just call and I'll be sure to hold onto a copy just for you."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you."

They left the shop with Shinichi's bagful of books and the bookstore owner's business card.

"You still haven't answered my question," Kaito said.

Shinichi looked confused. "What question?"

"Where would you like to go? Any sights in particular you wanted to see?"

"Oh, that. Well, I heard that the view from the top of Tokyo Tower was supposed to be really amazing. But it might be a lot of trouble to go all the way—"

"Tokyo Tower it is then. Come on."

It was almost midnight by the time they returned to the Kudo Manor. They had spent the entire day running around the city to see different sights.

"And this is only the beginning," Kaito had promised as they stopped in front of Shinichi's door. "Don't worry. I've got loads of stuff planned for us."

"I appreciate your effort," Shinichi replied, and he meant it. "But try not to overdo things. People need to rest now and then."

"Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to give you this." He snapped his fingers and produced a small box in a puff of smoke, making Shinichi raise an eyebrow. "Here."

Shinichi hesitated a moment before taking the box and opening it. Inside was a ring. It was beautiful and shiny and had to be worth a lot.

"I can't take this."

Kaito blinked at him in what appeared to be real confusion. "Why not?"

Shinichi only shook his head. "Would you accept it if a stranger gave you a really expensive gift?"

"But I'm not a stranger. And we are now engaged. Aren't I supposed to give you a ring?"

"And that is exactly why I can't take it."

"Because I'm supposed to give it to you?"

"Yeah." Blushing faintly, Shinichi turned away, fiddling with the lock on the door. "It just isn't right. I know that technically we're…engaged…and stuff, but we're only starting to even know who each other are. Things like this," he waved at the ring, "are for people you really care about. You can't give them to people you barely know just because you're supposed to."

"I think you're making this much more complicated than it has to be," Kaito mused. "But I can see your point. So how about you hang on to it for me for now. You don't have to wear it. You can just be keeping it for me, if that makes you feel any better. Then later, when we aren't strangers anymore, you can decide if you are willing to let me give it to you then."

Shinichi took a deep breath then let it out slowly before nodding. "Alright."

**-TBC-**


	4. The Show Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Take It or Leave It**

**Chapter 4 - The Show Begins**

Three weeks of association and regular "dates" later, the two had discovered a sort of tentative friendship. They had gone to a variety of other restaurants, none of which were the ones their parents had picked for them, toured the sightseeing locations around the city, and gone to the movies. All fairly normal things that all friends of all types did.

It was, Kaito had discovered, not easy to coax Shinichi into opening up to him. He wasn't exactly averse to talking, he just didn't like to talk about anything personal. Luckily, Kaito liked challenges.

He liked Shinichi too (as a friend, naturally). Once he'd managed to pry the other from his shell, he'd found that Shinichi was actually very good company. He was intelligent and had a quick wit. He also had a strong belief in right and wrong and the overall integrity of the world that Kaito found refreshing if a little bit naïve.

Shinichi himself was rather relieved. Kaito was surprisingly easy to get along with. He had a slightly warped sense of humor, but he was also good-natured and charismatic to a fault. He had the kind of confidence that made people believe anything was possible. It was easy to see why people gravitated towards him.

Against all the odds, Shinichi realized that he was having fun spending time with Kuroba Kaito. He had almost managed to forget that they were technically engaged. Rather, he felt that he might have found a friend. He just hoped that Kaito felt the same.

"Hey Shinichi, would it be alright if I crashed at your place for the next few weeks? Probably to the end of summer. Jii's going to Hokkaido with some friends of his. He said I could stay at his house while he's gone, but I figured this might be less trouble all around."

"I wouldn't mind," Shinichi replied. "I have a lot of rooms. The sheets and blankets might need some airing out before you use them though."

"No problem. I'll help."

"When will you be coming?"

"I'm right outside your door."

Shinichi paused then laughed. "Why am I not surprised? Hold on, I'm coming."

Hanging up the phone, Shinichi jotted down the hall to the front door and opened it. Sure enough, there was Kaito already on his doorstep with two suitcases and a backpack.

"What were you going to do if I said no?" he asked curiously.

"Well, it's a big house," Kaito replied with all seriousness. "I doubt you visit every corner of it every day. I was thinking I'd just pick a more out of the way room and set up camp."

Shinichi stared at him.

"I was kidding," Kaito said, grinning at the expression on the other's face. "I fancy I have better manners than that."

Not sure how to respond to that, Shinichi just stepped back to wave him in. "Would you prefer a room facing the front or the back?"

After settling Kaito's luggage into a guest room, Shinichi gave him a quick tour of the house. The place still didn't really feel like it belonged to him, so it felt a bit odd to be introducing it. He almost took a wrong turn halfway through the tour and introduced the laundry room as the library, but fortunately he realized his mistake before they'd strayed too far off course.

The tour ended back in the living room.

"And that's it," Shinichi concluded.

"Hey, is that us?"

"What?" Confused, Shinichi joined Kaito in front of the myriad of photographs arranged around the hearth and on the wall above it. He hadn't paid them much attention before since they were mostly pictures of him when he was little. Kaito was pointing at a small, square photo where two toddlers were sleeping side by side on a clover-patterned blanket. One of them had Shinichi's distinctive little cowlick. The other had hair like a bird's nest.

"I…guess it is," Shinichi mused. Now that he was looking, he realized that it wasn't the only photo that had the two of them in it either. There was a photo of them building a sandcastle on the beach and another of them playing at the park. A larger photo had both their families in it at what appeared to be a Christmas party if the tree in the background was anything to go by. Then there was a photo of a grinning Kaito holding the string of a balloon out to Shinichi. Blue eyes lingered on that one. A tingle of recognition swept through him. It felt like the memory was just tugging at the edges of his thoughts, but he couldn't quite grasp it. "I guess we really did used to play together."

"Looks that way."

-0-

"Hey Shinichi, your mother's on the line."

"I'm coming." Putting down the towel he'd been wiping down the shelves with, Shinichi took the phone from Kaito. "Hi Mom."

"Shin-chan, I didn't know you two were already living together," Yukiko gushed, sounding far too excited in Shinichi's opinion. "I expected you of all people to want to wait until after the wedding."

"Mom!" Shinichi blanched. "We aren't—we're not—it's not like that! He's just staying here until his friend gets back."

"Oh come now, no need to be shy," she giggled. "It's good that your relationship is moving along so well."

"It's not like that at all!" he protested again. "We don't _have_ a relationship!" By now his face was beet red. But as usual his mother didn't seem to hear a word he said.

"You should be getting tickets for a cruise in the mail soon," she prattled on happily. "The Suzukis are holding a big party onboard, and we were invited. But your father and I have that conference we need to attend, and Toichi and Chikage also have business, so we decided you two should go instead. The party's for the Suzukis' younger daughter. She's about the same aage as you two. You should fit right in."

Shinichi highly doubted that, but his mom clearly wasn't asking for his opinion.

"The invitations will be with the tickets. Bring them with you or you might not be able to get in. Oh, I'm also sending along some new clothes for you. And make sure you don't skip out on this one!" she added, tone taking on a slightly annoyed note. "You two are representing us at this get together. Make a good impression!"

Shinichi sighed. "I know, I know. When are you going to let me go home anyway? I still have school to think about after summer ends."

"Oh don't worry about that. Your father and I will deal with it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyhow, keep an eye out for those invitations. Oh, and if we find out you two didn't go, you're going to be in serious trouble. Bye!"

And she hung up.

Shinichi stared at the phone for several moments before letting out a resigned breath and setting the receiver back in its cradle.

With half his mind still on the call and the other half thinking about making coffee, he turned and headed for the kitchen. He didn't start wondering where Kaito had disappeared off to until after the fresh pot was done and he'd drunk half a mug. Curious, he wandered back into the hall and up the stairs towards the library. He was passing the bathroom door when it opened with a waft of steam and Kaito stepped out, running smack into him.

Shinichi stumbled back a step, looked up from steadying his mug, and spluttered. "Kaito! What're you doing?!"

Kaito blinked at him, mildly confused. "Uh, I just took a shower…? Sorry about running into you."

"Why aren't you wearing anything?!"

Kaito blinked again. He had a towel around his waist and another he was drying his hair with. He didn't see the problem—it wasn't like he was actually walking around in the nude—but the expression on Shinichi's face was rather funny. "My clothes are in my room."

"Why didn't you take them in with you?"

"It just didn't cross my mind."

"Well—just—you—don't do it again!" Still red as a tomato, Shinichi spun on his heels and stormed off. Kaito waited politely until he was out of sight before doubling over laughing.

-0-

The invitations arrived two days later. With them came a note addressed to Kaito. All it had written on it was "Heads up", and the only signature was the four-leaf clover Shinichi remembered as being part of the Kurobas' logo. Shinichi had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but he could tell from the sudden intensity in Kaito's eyes that the other did.

"How are you at acting?" Kaito had asked him that afternoon. "I know your mother was an actress for a while."

"I've never been very interested in that kind of thing," Shinichi admitted.

Kaito regarded him thoughtfully. "No, I suppose you wouldn't be."

Shinichi's brows furrowed at the comment. "What do you mean?"

Kaito only smiled at him. It was not reassuring. Behind that open countenance lay a calculating mind. Well, Shinichi reflected, he might not know much about his own abilities in acting, but he could say with full confidence that Kaito was a class A actor. He wasn't sure what to think about that. How much of the Kaito he had come to know was real?

"What about that package from your mother?"

Shinichi blinked then flushed. "It was nothing," he said a little too quickly.

"Oh?" Kaito looked interested. "What kind of nothing."

"How can there be kinds of nothing? It's just—you know, nothing…"

"You're avoiding the question. So it has to be something interesting."

"It was just some old clothes," he insisted, face turning even redder.

"From what I've heard about your mother, I don't think she's the kind of person who would send someone old clothes."

"She…wanted to put them into storage." It was half true, Shinichi thought. The whole box was going straight into the depths of whatever storage space was farthest from his room the moment he got out of this kitchen. He would just take the damned lot to the nearest donation facility except that his mother was just the kind of person who might ask him to prove that he still had it. And if he couldn't produce it when asked, he would never hear the end of it.

"If you insist." Now Kaito really wanted to look in the package. He made a mental note to sneak a peek when Shinichi wasn't looking.

Shinichi coughed and changed the subject. "We should start packing."

-0-

"I can't believe you looked through my stuff without asking," Shinichi grumbled, glaring out the taxi window at the street rushing by outside.

"I already said sorry," Kaito answered from the seat beside him where he was idly juggling a set of rubber balls, his cell phone, his keys, and what looked suspiciously like Shinichi's cell phone (although Shinichi had yet to notice this as he was still looking the other way). He always seemed to be doing something with his hands, Shinichi had noticed. He performed a lot of sleight of hand tricks like they were nothing more complex than breathing.

"You don't _sound_ sorry."

"Well you were the one who wouldn't tell me what was in the package. Can you really blame me for being curious?"

"But it was _private_."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

Shinichi snorted loudly. "It was a _dress_."

"Maybe she sent the wrong package?"

"I doubt it."

"Does she often give you dresses then?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Shinichi snapped, finally turning to face his companion. He stopped abruptly. "Is that my phone?"

Snatching said phone out of the air and catching the rest of his juggling items with his other hand, Kaito passed the little machine back to its owner with a winning smile. "I was just making sure you had my number."

"…" Shinichi took his phone mutely. He foresaw that this was going to be a long trip.

Their taxi pulled up into the drop off zone at the pier from which they were to board the cruise ship. Kaito stepped out into the salty sea air and the distant cries of the gulls. Even from here he could hear the subtle roar of the waves as they crashed against the pier. Turning, he held his hand out to Shinichi to help him out of the car. He didn't immediately let go once they were both standing side by side next to the closed taxi door.

"Kaito?" Shinichi looked up at him, blue eyes full of questions. There was no longer any of the distrust and dislike that had been there when they had first met. For some reason, that knowledge made Kaito feel like he had accomplished something. But that was neither here nor there.

"It's time to start our show, my dear," he said instead, grinning at Shinichi's dubious expression. "Are you ready?"

Shinichi drew in a deep breath and looked away towards the sound of the sea. His breath left him in a quick puff and he turned back with a wan smile. "As ready as I can be anyway."

Kaito laughed. "Then let us forge on."

Taking their luggage, the two young men headed down the pier, searching for the sign that would tell them they had found the right place. Locating the correct line, they made their way slowly through what looked like a miniature airport security checkpoint. Past that, they were directed onto the boat itself.

The floors were covered in thick, lush carpeting. Looking around, Shinichi felt more like he had stepped into a hotel than onto a boat. Except then the floor beneath his feet rose and fell gently and he knew that boat it was.

"Our room should be this way," Kaito said, leading the way down one hall lined with doors until they found one that matched their room number. It opened into a small but neatly kept room that once again said hotel to Shinichi, except a little smaller. Sunlight was spilling in from the clear glass doors that opened onto their room's (tiny) private balcony. In its soft glow, Shinichi could see that there was only one bed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

With the resounding honk of a horn, the ship pulled away from the pier and turned towards the sea with the water churning into a long white trail behind it.

**-TBC-**


	5. Trouble at Sea

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**Take It or Leave It**

**Chapter 5 - Trouble at Sea**

"Would you like the side near the door or the window?"

"Door," Shinichi replied, picking up the schedule of events that had been left on the table for them.

"So it's easier for you to run away from me, eh?" Kaito asked jokingly.

Shinichi snorted. "We're on a boat. Short of jumping overboard, there're only so many places to go."

"That's true. So see anything interesting in the program?"

"There's a meet and greet for all the Suzukis' guests this evening." Shinichi sighed. He'd never liked these social gathering type things.

"The Suzukis' personal stuff is on the ship's event schedule?" Kaito laughed. "That figures. It's just like them."

Shinichi looked up from the schedule, curiosity piqued. "Do you know them personally?"

"I haven't met the younger generation like the Miss Suzuki this trip is for, but I've met Suzuki Jirokichi several times. He's a cunning old geezer—really loves to be the center of attention. He commissioned several pieces from my dad. One of the designs won an award. The old man got all irritated when the papers that wrote about it focused more on the piece than the event he'd organized that it was supposed to be commemorating. But he's a pretty good sport overall."

Shinichi nodded as he flipped through the rest of the itinerary. As far as the events they had to attend went, there was the meet and greet, a poolside barbeque, a game night which might be optional, a formal dinner, and a ball. Other than that, they were free to do as they liked.

"Would you like to explore the ship with me?"

Startled, Shinichi blinked at his roommate before nodding slowly. "I guess there's not much else to do."

"You really don't want to be here, do you?"

"It's not that," he said. "I'm just not looking forward to the peacock parade."

Kaito chuckled, offering him a hand up off the bed. "Fortunately we don't have to think about it just yet. Now there's a clear sky and a nice breeze out there. Let's go enjoy them."

It was kind of strange, Shinichi thought later as he and Kaito stood by the rails on deck, gazing out across the glittering ocean to the hint of land on the horizon. Kaito always seemed to know just what to say to lift his spirits. He drew in a deep breath of salty sea air and smiled. For the first time since he'd had that first conversation with his parents, he felt truly at peace.

-0-

The two young men arrived at the meet and greet to find the venue already bustling with activity. It was supposed to be a casual event, but almost everyone there was dressed like people at a fancy party. Shinichi couldn't say he was very surprised. A few people glanced their way when they came in, but for the most part their arrival went unnoticed.

"I think I see the star over there." Kaito gestured to where several people were clustered around a petit girl with shoulder-length hair. "Let's go say hello."

Suzuki Sonoko looked up as they approached, her eyes doing a quick sweep up and down each of them before she smiled. "Hey, Kuroba Kaito, right? I've always wanted to meet you! My uncle says you're an amazing jeweler. And who's your friend?"

Shinichi introduced himself, at which point the girl's eyes lit up again. It turned out she was a huge fan of Kudo Yukiko's work.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my friend Mouri Ran." She gestured to a taller girl with long, brown hair. "And this is my boyfriend, Makoto Kyogoku," she continued, turning to her other side where a tall young man with glasses was listening to everything intently. "They're both great martial artists."

The conversation turned to martial arts, and Shinichi marveled at Kaito's ability to make small talk. Partway through, Shinichi excused himself to go get a drink. He'd just picked up a cup of coffee when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he found himself face to face with a young woman with wavy, dark blond hair and pale gray eyes.

"Shiho!" he exclaimed in happy surprise. "I didn't know you'd be here."

The woman shrugged, her expression its usual bland mask. "I thought it would be a nice change. What about you? I thought you hated parties."

"My parents said I had to come."

"I see." She paused to sip from her glass as she studied his face. "I heard you were getting married."

Shinichi blushed, choking on his coffee.

"I take it from your reaction that it's true."

Shinichi took a moment to gather himself before answering. "I guess it is. My parents sort of just set it up… But I still feel like it's, I don't know, like something someone told me in a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" she repeated, raising one eyebrow. "Not a dream? I thought marriage was supposed to be something to be celebrated."

"Under normal circumstances, but this…isn't really normal." Shinichi shrugged, letting out a drawn out sigh. "It's just hard to wrap my mind around. I'm still half expecting them—my parents, I mean—to call and say it's all a prank."

"And if they don't? You're just going to go along with it?"

He hesitated, not entirely sure how to answer. It wasn't something he'd wanted to really think about. Of course, he knew Kaito thought it was just a show, and maybe it was in some senses of the word, but did that still meant it was going to happen? The answer seemed to be yes in the literal sense, though what that meant in the long run he didn't know.

"Whoa, what's with the long face? Coffee not up to your standards?"

Starting violently, Shinichi jerked around to find that Kaito had arrived behind him. The jeweler slung an arm over his shoulders and offered Shiho a charming smile.

"Good evening, my lady. I don't believe we've met. My name is Kuroba Kaito." He produced a yellow rose with a flourish and held it out to her.

Shiho eyed the flower with a speculative eye before taking it, absently twining the stem about the stem of her glass. "Miyano Shiho. So you're the fiancé. We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Kaito cast Shinichi a sidelong look. "And what has Shinichi been saying about me?"

"He tells me you're a nightmare," she told the taller man without once changing her expression.

Shinichi spluttered. "I—I didn't say _that_!"

"A nightmare eh?" Kaito looked interested. "What kind of nightmare?"

"He didn't get to that part yet."

Indigo eyes swiveled to Shinichi. "So?"

"Oh be quiet you two," Shinichi huffed, fighting a blush. He could tell from years of acquaintanceship that Shiho was laughing at him behind her deadpan stare. And he was pretty sure Kaito was laughing too. They were ganging up on him! Some friends they were. "You shouldn't make fun of people."

Now Shiho cracked a smile. "But you make it so easy."

He opened his mouth then shut it again with a click. Grumbling to himself, he buried his nose in his mug. Kaito laughed and ruffled his hair. Shinichi let out a squawk of protest and tried to pull away, but with Kaito's other arm still around his shoulders he didn't get very far.

"I'll leave you two alone then." The young woman nodded to Kaito. "Until later then."

"You have an interesting friend there," Kaito remarked as they watched Shiho go.

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"You missed Miss Suzuki congratulating us, by the way," he added with a wink. "She absolutely insists on attending the wedding. From the way she was talking, I get the feeling I know what the big news is going to be at the ball."

"Good for you."

"Oh come on, you're not still sulking are you?"

Shinichi drew himself up indignantly. "I was not sulking!"

"Whatever you say~." Indigo eyes narrowed suddenly as Kaito's smile widened a fraction, taking on a hint of sharp, steel edges. There was nothing friendly about this smile. "She's coming."

Shinichi looked around, confused. "Who?"

"Koizumi Akako." Kaito was speaking in a low, controlled voice that sent cold shivers down Shinichi's spine. "She's the redhead in the black and scarlet dress. She'll be here in a moment. Just let me do the talking."

Following the line of the other's gaze, Shinichi spotted a tall, elegant figure with long, crimson hair and eyes like rubies. She was beautiful, but it was a cold, distant sort of beauty that gave Shinichi the creeps. She moved through the crowd like a queen through her subjects, head held high and steps measured and graceful. Almost everyone she passed paused to watch her go, dazed and in awe. She had the kind of presence that brought with it its own spotlight.

Kaito's arm migrated from Shinichi's shoulders to his waist, inadvertently pulling the smaller boy closer against him. Shinichi blushed and nudged him with his elbow. Kaito didn't seem to notice. All of his attention was focused on the redhead drawing ever closer. This close to him, Shinichi could feel his tension, though anyone looking would probably have thought Kaito was perfectly relaxed.

Akako came to a stop directly in front of them. She spared Shinichi only a brief glance before zeroing in on Kaito. "Kuroba, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough, I'm afraid," he replied with an amiable smile. "I trust you've been doing well?"

"Quite well, thank you. Does that displease you?"

"O contraire, I'm glad to hear it."

"Is that so," she murmured. "I too am glad to see that you are well." She took a half step closer, lips curving up into a smile. "I know we didn't part on the best of terms last time. I was hoping we could start over."

"Unfortunately, Shin-chan and I already have plans."

Crimson eyes flickered to Shinichi. It was only a brief glance, but the sheer, icy venom in it would have had him stepping back if it weren't for Kaito's arm still clamped around his waist. He was starting to feel seriously uncomfortable. He felt like he was standing on a landmine and couldn't walk away. The worst part was that he didn't even know why.

And had Kaito just called him Shin-chan?

Akako's attention returned to Kaito as she tilted her head, peering up at him through a fringe of long lashes. "Perhaps I could change your mind."

"I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a few more people to greet. Good day, Koizumi."

Shinichi remained silent as Kaito led him away from the redhead. He could feel her eyes burning into their backs with every step. It was a relief when the number of intervening people finally shielded her completely from sight. It was only then that he found himself able to breathe easily again.

"What was that about?" he asked, glancing up at Kaito.

"What was what?" Kaito asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"That," Shinichi said again, waving a hand back in the direction from which they'd come. "With Miss Koizumi."

"Don't worry about it," the jeweler said breezily. "So how about we treat ourselves to a little bite to eat?"

Shinichi frowned at the lack of a proper answer, but he supposed it was probably private. "I guess," he said finally. "But what about what you called me earlier?"

It was Kaito's turn to frown. "What I called you? What did I call you?"

"You called me Shin-chan."

"Oh, that. Did I? I wasn't really thinking about it. It just sounded right. Huh, I wonder why… Does it bother you?"

Shinichi blushed, coughing lightly. "It's a bit…childish."

"I don't think so. I think it suits you."

"Well I don't like it."

"Fine, fine, I'll keep that in mind."

He didn't say anything about not using it anymore, Shinichi noticed. But by then they had already reached the buffet table where the large assortment of desserts immediately won all of Kaito's attention.

-0-

The sun had set and the party was beginning to wind down. Kaito had managed to snag the last piece of chocolate cake, and he was in a pretty good mood as he washed it down with a glass of iced tea. He had managed to avoid running into Koizumi again in addition to meeting up with a few other familiar and much more welcome faces. He'd left Shinichi talking with a couple other mystery fans they'd bumped into when he'd gone for his cake. Now he was searching the room to see where the boy had gone. He'd just located that cowlick when a smooth, female voice spoke up from directly behind him.

"I don't believe you two are together at all."

"Koizumi," he greeted, turning to face the woman in question. "I thought you had already retired to your room."

"I felt I should speak to you again first." She smiled beguilingly up at him as she stepped closer, almost brushing up against him. Kaito took a discreet step back and leveled her with a warning stare.

"What do you want, Koizumi?"

"Prove it to me," she said immediately.

"Pardon?"

"Prove to me that you two are as you claim."

"If my word isn't good enough for you, how do you expect me to do that? It's not like you get certificates for love."

"Then kiss him. And I mean a real kiss. Not the kind you'd give your mother."

"I could, but tell me Koizumi, why should I care if you believe we're together or not?"

"Well, I have a few…stories I can tell," she replied, drawing her words out as she savored them. "About us."

He let out a snort of derisive laughter. "You know as well as I do that nothing happened between us."

"Perhaps. But I have witnesses who will swear that something did."

Indigo eyes darkened. "I bet you do. But you see, I don't really care what kinds of rumors you want to spread about me."

"You might not care, but well, on the verge of certain…special occasions, such stories can cause such a fuss. No one likes a man who won't take responsibility. Customers are no different."

"Two can play at that game, my lady. I've spoken with some old acquaintances of yours who had some pretty interesting stories of their own to share about you."

He almost smirked at the flash of anger that danced across the redhead's face, but he kept it hidden behind a pleasant smile. If she wanted to play mind games, she'd picked the wrong opponent.

Akako's shoulders relaxed after a moment as she visibly recollected herself. "I am not an unreasonable person," she said, ignoring his bark of laughter. "Show me that you love this boy and I'll never speak of our little misunderstanding at the convention again."

Kaito thought over the proposition. While Koizumi could be a conniving snake, she was still the kind of person who took pride in keeping her word. It was the only redeeming thing about her in his opinion.

"Alright then. If I have your word on it."

"You have my word."

Handing his empty glass off to a passing waiter, Kaito made his way through the crowd to where Shinichi was still debating the finer points of a novel with a dark-skinned youth with a heavy Kansai accent.

"Oh, Kaito," Shinichi greeted him when he felt the familiar arm drape over his shoulders. "This is Hattori Heiji. He's a friend of Miss Mouri's, and he's a detective from Osaka."

Kaito nodded a greeting to the Osakan. "It's nice to meet you. Shin-chan here practically lives off coffee and mystery novels. It looks like we won't lack people to talk to while we're trapped on this ship."

Hattori laughed. "Looks that way. I gotta admit, I'm kinda glad I ran into ya. I was startin' ta think that everyone onboard was gonna be some bigwig magnate or some other kind of rich snob."

"You may wish to keep your voice down," Kaito advised, chuckling. "There are a few people around here who may take offence."

Hattori froze then gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, right, sorry. I know everyone's different and all that. Didn't mean ta sound judmental. So who're you again?"

"Kuroba Kaito. Shin-chan's fiancé."

"O—oh." Green eyes blinked as the young detective flushed. "Congrats then."

Sensing something odd in his companion's tone, Shinichi looked up. "Kaito?"

"I'm really sorry about this," Kaito muttered into the shorter boy's ear, barely moving his lips.

Shinichi blinked in confusion. "Huh? Wha—mph!"

There were lips on his. They were firm and soft and insistent as they claimed his own lips, sending unfamiliar sparks skittering along his nerves. He gasped The next thing he knew there was something warm and wet invading his mouth.

He froze.

_Kaito was kissing him_.

**-TBC-**


	6. Manners and Mannerisms

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

Pairing: KaitoxShinichi

* * *

**Take It or Leave It**

**Chapter 6 - Manners and Mannerisms**

Shinichi's mind went blank from shock. Frozen as he'd been, he hadn't been able to react. By the time he'd reestablished communication with his limbs, Kaito had already pulled away. And as if on cue the lights went off and a spotlight appeared to light up the small stage at the front of the room where Suzuki Sonoko was standing.

"Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for coming. Now, I have an important announcement to make, but I'm not going to be making it until the ball at the end of our trip. So until then, I want you all to enjoy yourselves. Have a wonderful evening, and make sure to join us for the poolside barbeque tomorrow!"

People applauded and the lights came back on as the music was turned up. The hour being quite late, some of the guests began to float towards the exit and back to their rooms. Others browsed the buffet table to see what was left or picked up where they'd left off in their conversations. Shinichi didn't say anything as Kaito pulled him over to say goodnight to their host. He didn't say anything as they made their way back to their cabin either. When the cabin door clicked shut, however, he ducked out from under Kaito's arm and retreated across the room where he crossed his arms.

"Why did you do that?" he asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" he said hotly.

There were those eyes again. Kaito scratched at the back of his head. "Well, if you really must know, it was to get Koizumi off my back."

Shinichi lowered his head, his bangs falling over his eyes. "I see."

Kaito frowned faintly, taking a step forward. "Hey, you alright?"

"Don't come any closer!" Shinichi snapped, edging away.

Kaito stopped. He would have said something, but he had the feeling that anything he said right now would be wrong. This was a new experience for him. He hadn't expected Shinichi to react this badly. It was just a kiss after all. Thinking back, he supposed he had been a little rash back there, but it wasn't like he hadn't thought it through. He had expected Shinichi to either get mad and punch him or get flustered (though he'd laid his bets on the latter as being much more likely with Shinichi being the kind of person he was). Instead, Kaito found himself met with this—this what? Expectant disappointment? Betrayal? Whatever it was, it was starting to make him feel weirdly guilty. But he'd had his reasons. It wasn't like he'd _meant_ to upset his new friend. That ought to count for something. Right? Right. Opting to wait it out, he remained silent.

But rather than speaking, Shinichi circled around him (like he was some kind of contagious plague-bearer) and pulled a spare blanket out of the room's tiny closet. He proceeded to fold the existing blanket over before laying the new one down. Now that each side of the bed had its own blanket, he lay down, pulled his blanket over himself, and closed his eyes.

Kaito blinked. "Shinichi?"

No response.

He sighed. "I said I was sorry. What more do you want?"

Still no response.

Shaking his head, Kaito set about getting into something more comfortable to sleep in. He thought about asking Shinichi if he wanted to at least swap his jeans for pajama pants, jeans being kind of uncomfortable for sleeping in, but he decided against it. Shinichi clearly wasn't in the mood.

Honestly, he didn't understand Shinichi at all. The boy didn't react to things the way Kaito thought he should. It was one of the things that made him interesting to Kaito—someone who'd always been able to read and predict the people around him with ease—but at times like this it was also quite frustrating.

Maybe Shinichi would have calmed down in the morning and be willing to talk to him again. Then they could sort this out.

-0-

Kaito's plans were thrown off a bit when he woke the following morning to find that Shinichi had already left the cabin. In the few weeks he'd lived with Shinichi, the other boy had not once gotten up before him. Shinichi was not a morning person. He preferred to sleep in whenever possible, and usually spent the first hour or so of waking in a sleepy daze until he'd imbibed a sufficient quantity of caffeine. Therefore the fact that the blue-eyed boy was already gone suggested that he might still be upset.

Changing quickly, Kaito headed to the twenty-four hour buffet, grabbed a begal and searched the tables. Not seeing Shinichi anywhere, he made a round of the ship's more formal restaurants. Not many were open at this time, and none of them appeared to be harboring his target. Next he swung by the ship's rather tiny library. The place was still and quiet as the grave. It was also very empty.

So if he wasn't browsing books or getting coffee, where would Sihnichi go? He wasn't the shopping sort, but there was always the chance that he would go looking for souvenir gifts. Kudo Yukiko sounded like the kind of relative who would want one. Come to think of it, maybe he should get something for Jii as a thank you for lending him his home on such short notice.

Fishing a ship map out of his pocket, he skimmed quickly over the list of stores, cataloguing their locations and contents. It was going to take all day to search them all, possibly longer depending on how large and well stocked they turned out to be. Then there was that barbeque at noon. Well, he'd better get started then.

By the time noon rolled around, Kaito no longer had any doubts that Shinichi was avoiding him. He'd caught a brief glimpse of that odd little cowlick in one of the gift shops only to have it duck out the door as though sensing the weight of his gaze. There was a second near encounter, but once again Shinichi appeared to sense him coming. He considered just chasing the boy down but thought better of it. Instead he headed for the on-deck pool. It was time to get some input from the one person on this ship who seemed to actually know Shinichi well.

He found the young woman he was looking for sipping from a tall and very colorful glass of fruit juice as she watched the crowd buzzing around the barbeque grills. She looked up as he approached and waved a hand at the empty chair across from her. She didn't say a word, but it was a clear invitation.

"Shinichi's not with you today, I see," Shiho observed as Kaito took the offered seat.

"He's been avoiding me, actually," he replied. "I don't suppose you would know why?"

"He doesn't have many friends," she said bluntly. "He's upset because he was starting to like you."

"Why should that upset him?"

The girl shrugged. "I didn't say it _should_, it just did. Probably because now he doesn't know what to think about you."

"But nothing's changed."

One blond eyebrow rose. "Need I remind you about what you did at the party last night? Quite a lot of people saw it."

"It was just a kiss."

She regarded him thoughtfully. "I see. That explains a lot."

Kaito cocked an eyebrow. "It does?"

"You haven't really known Shinichi for very long, have you?" It didn't sound much like a question.

"No. Though from what we've been told we used to play together when we were little."

"Do you like him?"

"Well, we _are_ engaged."

"That's not what I asked you."

"No, I guess it isn't." Kaito leaned back in his seat, taking a moment to really consider the question. He'd grown rather fond of Shinichi over the past few weeks. At first it had been because Shinichi amused him. But it was more than that now. He found it easier to relax when he was around Shinichi. Perhaps it was because he knew that the blue-eyed boy wasn't angling for anything from him. Shinichi was one of the few really honest people he'd ever met, and something about him compelled Kaito to want to be honest as well. He felt accomplished when he could make Shinichi smile, and the other night… The other night it had really bothered him to see Shinichi so upset. "I think I do," he mused almost wonderingly, speaking more to himself than to Shiho.

"In that case you may wish to clarify things with him soon. He can be a bit stubborn if he makes up his mind about something. Best to get your two cents in before that."

"Thanks for the advice. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you know Shinichi?" he asked. It was something he'd been curious about since being introduced to Shiho the previous night.

"We went to the same high school," she replied, taking a sip from her glass. "But as to how we actually _know_ each other as opposed to knowing of each other, that would be because he helped my family out of a difficult situation."

"Would you mind if I asked you what kind of difficult situation it was?"

She shrugged. "No, not really. My parents are both scientists. They spent more than a decade developing a nutritional compound for combating many of the more common health problems that result from aging. But just before they could present their work to their sponsors, one of their research assistants ran off with it to a rival company. My parents and their sponsors took the matter to court, but their opponents had been prepared for that. To make a long story short, we were losing, but Shinichi heard about it. He came to me at school one day, asking if we'd _let_ him help. We thought he was a bit weird, but we thought we'd take the chance. He found certain loopholes in their argument and helped us build a solid case. With his help, we got through it all right." The woman smiled faintly at her own memories. "It wasn't any of his business of course, and he didn't want anything out of it. He just couldn't sit around and let it happen."

Kaito chuckled. "That does sound like him."

"So what are you planning to do then?"

"I can't do anything until I corner him."

"That's true." Turning, she gave him a small and rather amused smile. "Good luck then."

-0-

The sea lay black beneath the night sky. Sailing smoothly over its deep waters, the ship glittered like a fallen star. Most of its occupants had long ago retired to their beds, but the lights in the halls continued to hum for those night owls onboard as well as those members of the crew with nocturnal duties.

Hesitating outside of his cabin door, Shinichi glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pressing his ear to the door. He held his breath, listening intently for any sounds from beyond. Hearing nothing, he unlocked the door as quietly as he could and pushed it open just a sliver. Leaning forward, he peered through the crack into the darkness of the room lit only by the faintest glimmers of starlight from outside. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Gradually, however, he thought he could make out a figure under the blankets on Kaito's side of the bed. He watched it for several minutes to make sure that it wasn't moving. Satisfied, he opened the door a little bit further and slipped inside.

He let out a long, exhausted sigh. Spending the whole day avoiding Kaito had not been easy. All he wanted now was to lie down and let himself fall into the arms of sleep.

Letting the door click shut behind himself, he took off his jacket and hung it in the closet. Then he tiptoed to his side of the bed and toed off his shoes. Too tired to want to bother with changing into pajamas, he was just going to lie right down when a voice spoke up from behind him—in the opposite direction from the figure on the other side of the bed.

"It sure took you long enough to get back here."

**-TBC-**


End file.
